DYJB-TV
DYJB-TV, channel 12, is a television station of Philippine television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in Iloilo City. Its studios are located at BOC Bldg., JM Basa corner Mapa Streets, Iloilo City and its transmitter is located at Purok 7, Brgy. Alaguisoc, Jordan, Guimaras with a transmitter power of 5 kilowatts. It started natinowide satellite broadcasts to bring programs live from Manila. The current station manager is Corazon Paniergo-Robles. History *'1975' - the first broadcast and became the first TV station in Panay Island. IBC TV-12 Iloilo reaching even outside Iloilo as a translator signal via DYXX TV-2 in Roxas City, Capiz. *Eddie Laczi was instrumental in the launching of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC TV 12) in September 1979. IBC TV 12 is considered to be the first TV news program in Iloilo City and Panay Island. A native of Pulupandan town in Negros Occidental province, Laczi also established three other radio stations for IBC in Panay beginning in 1980 (including DYRG Kalibo in 1980, DYJJ Roxas in 1981 and DYBQ Iloilo in 1987). As the station manager, Laczi was able to put Iloilo City on the global map when IBC TV 12 had its first international broadcast when it covered Pope John Paul II’s visit. It was also under Laczi’s leadership that festivals such as Dinagyang, Ati-Atihan, Paraw Regatta, and Ang Pagtaltal sa Guimaras were first covered by a TV station. *'1993' - Due to weather disturbance, IBC 2 are temporary off the air as of this time since it was last on air in 1993, when the typhoon struck the city caused the transmitter was heavily damaged brought by a storm. Only two IBC-owned radio stations- DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo, Aklan are still active on air across Panay Island. *'July 18, 2011' - after 18 year hiatus and lack of funds, the network recently returned to air, resumed its operations and upgraded to the originating station, with a transmitter (based in Purok 7, Brgy. Alaguisoc, Jordan, Guimaras) power of 5 kilowatts for clearer signal (transmitter room and 25-foot anenna tower built on elevated location) by upgrading the new transmitter equipment and antennas, as well as launching its own 30-minute regional newscast Express Balita Ilonggo, the first-ever Ilonggo newscast anchored by Bingbing Josue and Jun Arbolado. *'February 24, 2013' - IBC Iloilo launching its new programs in Iloilo was introduced during the network's mall show in Robinsons Place Iloilo, along with the network's other entertainment shows such as Game Na Game Kapinoy!, the revival of Kampeon sa Rehiyon and other network's programs. *'January 6, 2014' - IBC Digital started broadcast on UHF 25. *'August 28, 2019' - Dr. Carmencita "Menchie" Y. Robles, the former station manager of IBC 12 Iloilo, passed away due to pancreatic cancer. Locally-produced programs 'Current' 'IBC News and Current Afairs' * Express Balita Ilonggo (2011-present) (M-F 5-5:30pm) - local newscast in Region VI with Bingbing Josue and Leo Dumagat. * IBC Newsbreak Iloilo * Ikaw Kabuhi Ko (1975-1997; 1999-2003, 2013-present) (Saturday 8-8:30am) - first and longest humanitarian public service show in the Western Visayas region that gather funds, food and clothing, medicine and even blood for those in need, particularly in times of calamity and great distress. Current host: Atty. Jose Espinosa III. Former host: Eddie Laczi (1979-1993). 'IBC Entertainment' * Dinagyang Festival - the live coverage in Iloilo City Former * Newsday Iloilo (1975-1986) * Balita sa Ala’Seis * 12 Under Club (1975-1997) (Saturday 7:30-8am) - first TV kid show in the whole Region VI as a children's variety show with John Arceo. * IBC Balita (1986-1988, 1991-1993) - anchored by Eddie Laczi and Perla Zulueta. * Budyong TV Patrol (1988-1991) - anchored by Eddie Laczi and Perla Zulueta. (reporters: Rowena Barte-Zulueta and Bobby Rodriguez, DYBQ: Lennon Cortez, Ibrahim Calanao and Ranie Jangayo). * PaniudTALK (formerly Tele-Radyo) - first local daytime talk show with Bobby Rodriguez * Kampeon sa Rehiyon (1975-1993) - first talent show in Region VI. The top-rated and only weekly singing contest then on live television, discovers the amateur singers from nearby provinces to showcase their talent on TV. * Game Na Game Kapinoy! (2013-2018) (Saturday 8-9am) - the Saturday morning game show that provides opportunities to locals to have fun and be entertained in every episode. Personalities 'Current' * Bingbing Josue (Anchor) * Leo Dumagat (Anchor) * Atty. Jose Espinosa III * Florence Hibionada (Reporter) * Rena Manubag-Dagoon (Reporter) * Novie Guazo (Reporter) * Tina Ilustre (Reporter) * Emerson Labrillaso (Reporter) * Ronel Sorbito (Reporter) * Rhod Tecson (Reporter) 'Former' *Eddie Laczi as Eagle Love (former broadcast journalist and former station manager of IBC TV 12 Iloilo and DYBQ Radyo Budyong Regional Network) (September 1979-2013) (died in October 28, 2013) (Roberto S. Benedicto opened up Iloilo City’s first television station, IBC 12, in 1979, Laczi was tapped to manage the station. A year later, a regional radio network would also be established with DYBQ in Iloilo city as flagship station with other stations in Roxas City, San Jose, Antique, and Kalibo, Aklan.) *Perla Zulueta *Jinky Baticados (field reporter) (November 1999-June 2005, currently an IBC News reporter in Manila) Digital television 'Digital channels' UHF Channel 25 (500.143 MHz) DZTV TeleTrese, DYBQ TeleTrese Iloilo, DMZ Channel, IBC Classics and Secarats TV are exclusive channels to Digital TV, a digital set-top box manufactured by the network. See also * Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search * IBC inaugurates Ilonggo operations * Augusto Tolentino remains as IBC Regional manager * List of television and radio stations in Iloilo City * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations * IBC News Network 42 Iloilo * DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo * 89 DMZ Iloilo References Category:Television in Iloilo City Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1966 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1975 Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines